The field of the invention is in the military projectile art and more particularly in the art of arming and firing ring air foil type projectiles. In the light of safety, it is required that the explosive train for a munition be secured prior to arming in an out-of-line condition, that is, the charges physically positioned in such a manner that neither the main charge nor any of the booster charges will fire in the event of the unintentional detonation of primary explosive initiators in the fuze. The design difficulties inherent in this requirement are increased by a munition which needs multiple-point, concurrent initiation, as do many of the modern, more stable, mass focused charge types of munitions. The difficulties of a suitable safe design are further compounded by a munition geometry which requires that the center axis of the projectile be free from fuze components, such as in the case with ring air foil projectiles.
Ring air foil projectiles with conventional explosive charges are known. The aforementioned problems have, prior to this invention, precluded the feasible fabrication of shaped charge, multiple point, ignition, high explosive projectiles for ring air foil projectiles.